


Rise and Shine

by Stratagem



Series: Against the Odds [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Family Fluff, Finnick Odair Lives, Fix-it fic, Forever, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stratagem/pseuds/Stratagem
Summary: Finnick and Annie have a nice morning with their three kids. Because Finnick and Anie deserved BETTER.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair
Series: Against the Odds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708990
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't deal with what happened to Finnick, so here, have a happy Finnick with a happy Annie with three happy kids, Connor (8), Locke (7), and Maggie (4). ALL THE ODESTA BABIES OKAY. Also, the wake up scene is inspired by The Lion King and every other movie where the children rudely awaken the parents in the morning.

"It's morning, get up, wake up! The sun's up! Get up!"

"How are you still asleep?"

"Wake up, Dad!"

Finnick barely had enough time to open his eyes before a small and bony person landed on his side quickly followed by someone larger flopping across his legs. He unwrapped his arms from around Annie and propped himself up on his elbows.

Connor was laying across his knees while Locke was shoving him repeatedly in the side, as if being beaten up by a seven-year-old was going to make him move any faster. At least his eldest son wasn't trying to bruise him. No, he was settling for slowly popping Finnick's knees backwards with his weight.

Groaning, Finnick sat up and nudged Connor off his knees and more toward his shins. "Go back to bed," he said, rubbing his face. It was too early. Annie meanwhile was doing a great job of pretending to be fast asleep.

"No, we're already up," Locke said, bumping his shoulder into Finnick's side, "We can't go to sleep again."

"We're really, really awake," Connor protested, "So you have to get up."

Glancing over, Finnick saw their youngest, Maggie, standing by the edge of the bed, a stuffed seal hanging from one hand and her favorite blanket trailing from the other. She still looked tired, as if her brothers had dragged her out of bed, too, and her wavy brown hair was a rat's nest. He reached out a hand to her, and after she wrapped her hands around his, he lifted her into the bed, dropping her on Annie's other side. Immediately she burrowed into Annie's arms.

"We're ready to go fishing," Connor said, grinning proudly, "We got the poles and everything, and you said we could go today."

"But I didn't say I'd take you at the crack of dawn," Finnick said, pulling his legs out entirely from under Connor and gently pushing Locke away. He curled back up around Annie, hiding his face in her hair. As he stretched his arm across her, he rested his hand on Maggie's back. If only his boys were as willing to sleep in late as his wife and daughter.

Connor tugged on his arm. "Come on, Dad…"

Finnick shook his head. "Five more minutes."

He felt Locke push his shoulder. "Fine. We'll wait here."

Maybe they would fall back asleep if he didn't pay them any attention. There was a short period where he almost managed to sleep again, but he could still hear Locke and Connor muttering to each other about how many fish they were going to catch.

After a while, he accepted defeat. "So. Fishing."

Connor's grin was huge as he shoved his shaggy golden red hair out of his face. "Yeah! We want to go to Secura Cove. Mr. Anders said yesterday that the yellowfin were biting over there."

"But we have to go get bait," Locke put in, green eyes sharp, "You're wasting time, Dad."

"So demanding," Finnick said, but he lazily pulled away from Annie and got out of bed. He grabbed a shirt. "Don't you guys want breakfast first?"

"Yeah, no…yeah," Connor said, apparently weighing the options. "Maybe?"

"Maggie and I'll make breakfast," Annie said even though she still hadn't bother to open her eyes or move an inch. "Go get bait."

"You faker," Finnick said with a smile, reaching down to grab her ankle through the blanket and give it a soft yank. That got a chuckle out of her, and she finally uncurled.

"I'm not the one who promised to go fishing."

"I swear I didn't say anything about fishing at dawn."

"Mmm, well, it was apparently interpreted that way," she said as she got up and lifted Maggie. The sleepy four-year-old yawned and hugged Annie's neck. "Come on, dove, let's go cook something for your silly brothers."

Finnick let his hand brush Annie's waist as she walked past, and then he turned back to the boys, smirking. "Now you're going to get it."

"Mom!" Connor shouted, but Finnick gave a laughing roar and snatched him before he could head for the door. Grinning, he dropped his eldest onto the bed and then grabbed Locke as he make a break for the hallway. He tossed him onto the bed beside his brother and then descended on the two of them to tickle them breathless.

"No more dawn wake-ups, got it?" he asked as they laughed, alternating between clutching their sides and flailing wildly. Connor was busy making an escape attempt while Locke simply tried to push Finnick's hands away.

"We got it!" Connor shouted, "Okaaay!"

"Dad, can't – breathe!" Locke said, and Finnick immediately stopped, reaching up to ruffle Connor's fluffy hair and then tweaking Locke's nose since his hair was too short to mess with. He left them to regain their breath while he went to change into clothes appropriate for fishing.

"Go get your shoes on," he said, and the two of them took off, thundering down the hallway to the shoe rack by the front door. Stretching, he followed after them, smiling at the smell of fresh eggs from the kitchen.

Most of the time, he and Annie cooked together, but sometimes one would take over if the other was busy. He poked his head into kitchen as he passed by. Annie was at the stove and Maggie was sitting on the counter beside her, playing with one of the herbs growing in the windowsill behind her.

"We'll be back soon," he said, leaning against the doorframe.

Annie glanced at him over her shoulder. "Everything will be ready by then."

"Bye, Daddy," Maggie said, blue eyes crinkled with a smile as she waved at him.

He waved back. "See you soon, baby."

A small hand tugged on his arm. "Dad, come ooon, you're so slow," Locke said, smirking, "Like, slower than a sea slug."

"Is that right," Finnick said, and he picked Locke up and settled him over his shoulders. "Really? I'm slow?"

"Not fair, that's strong, not fast," Locke said, escaping Finnick's grip and twisting so that he was riding piggyback instead, "Now you can go fast."

They headed out onto the porch, where everyone's shoes were lined up against the side of the house. The Odair house sat on the beach, the front porch facing the waves. It was calm and quiet here, and only a ten minute walk to the town. It was easier for both them there, away from the busyness of the fishing village, and they wanted to be close to the water.

Connor was standing at the head of the trail to the village, waiting for them to catch up and shredding the leaves off a nearby bush at the same time. Finnick slid on a pair of sandals and walked over to him, stopping to set Locke down on the ground.

Suddenly the boys looked at each other and then took off, dashing down the path.

"We're racing!" Connor yelled.

"Can't catch us!" Locke put in.

Finnick looked down at the sandals he had put on and noticed that both boys were wearing regular shoes. Of course. Smirking, Finnick slid the sandals off and took off after them, quickly outpacing both of his sons.

"I thought we were racing? Try and keep up!"


End file.
